Cruel Intentions & Wicked Desires
by Sexysiren1981
Summary: *Complete* AU AH Edward is a bored rich kid, who is looking for a challenge, when he meets his new step sister for the first time. Bella is not a push over - and she has her own ways of keeping entertained. Can there be a happily ever after for two damaged soul's?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note; Beta'd by Frannie, my grammar ninja, all remaining errors are all mine.

Cruel Intentions & Wicked Desires

Chapter one.

I hate her.

She's beautiful, classy, and a stuck up bitch. I know she knows I'm watching her by the slight lift of one corner of that succulent pout of hers. Her wide eyes stare back through perfect waves of chocolate brown hair falling across her face. It's long and thick, and I wonder how it would feel wrapped around my hand while I fucked her.

She arches a brow at me as if she can read my thoughts.

Arrogant cow.

"Edward? What do you think?" My mother asks and I reluctantly turn my attention to her, rather than the new addition to our small family.

Isabella Swan.

Her father, Charles, arches a brow at me in amusement as I stare at my mother, clueless as to what she's asked me.

"Sorry, Mother what did you say?" I asked politely, gritting my teeth in barely leashed annoyance at my new stepfather's amusement at my expense.

Stupid fucker.

Who did he think he was? My father?

"I was asking you if you think it's a good idea to go on a family vacation to allow our new family to bond." Mother said softly, her beautiful, vacant face not giving away the steel will I knew existed beneath the surface.

Hell yes, it was a brilliant idea.

"Why yes, I think it's an amazing idea," I said sending a smirk towards the luscious beauty sitting across the table from me.

My mother smiled at me, content with my reply.

Isabella sipped her water, slowly, her gaze fixed on me.

"We'll make arrangements then," Charles said as he chewed on his perfectly cut steak.

I smiled thoughtfully as I too sipped at my water. Indeed I would make arrangements to make my new stepsister a conquest.

Finding new challenges was very difficult now that I'd fucked every girl and woman in Port Angeles.

They gave in too easily; one smile and they came panting. Being rich, good looking and a natural charmer made getting laid way too easy.

Where was the fun in that?

Something told me that Isabella wouldn't be so easy. The bonus was the whole stepsister thing; it was dark and diabolical and oh so tempting.

It was wrong to want to take advantage of her like I did.

Suddenly the summer didn't seem so boring anymore.

Author's note; (Just so we're on the same page.) This is my very first attempt at a drabble. It's a knock off of the movie Cruel Intentions, except it won't end the same. There will, however, be a very similar storyline so be prepared. This Bella is very different, and Edward is an asshole, to begin with.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note; beta'd by my friend Frannie, mistakes all mine.

The warm tropical water laps gently along the golden sand, lazy buzzing creatures flying past my head as I examine the perfection that was Isabella Swan. She is magnificent; pure feminine beauty, but I think I'd rather die a horrible death than tell her.

She was lying on a sun lounger on the section of beach that belongs to us, her curvy body, perfectly proportioned, and mouthwatering in a white, halter neck bikini. Her skin looks like golden satin. Her perpetually glossed lips and the red nail polish on her toes contrast beautifully with that honeyed tan. Her long hair is in a very messy bun on top of her head, tendrils swaying in the gentle breeze that blows the palm trees above our heads. The rustling of their leaves blending into harmony with the waves soft song.

It's fucking paradise, even more so because she is here with us.

Our parents leave us alone, so I'm free to drool in peace.

My dark glasses hide my staring, ogling gaze, but not my smirk as I catch Isabella watching me while I strip off my red, button down and lie close to her, at an angle, so that I can still see her face. Her slow answering smile riles me without even trying. It's almost as if she is always one step ahead of me and that she knows something I don't.

I don't like not being in control, it fucks with my head, and that annoys me.

We have been in the pristine town of St Helena for one day and already I'm dying.

Literally fucking dying to get hold of my stepsister.

She ignores me for the most part; except for those few times I've caught her watching me.

I don't have a clue what she thinks of me, although, I imagine it's favourable. I mean why shouldn't it be? Hundreds of women couldn't be wrong.

She greets me in a soft, husky voice and answers when I speak to her about trivial things but not once have we had a real conversation.

So I jump when her soft, husky voice asks me to pass the jug of Margaritas sitting beside me on the small table next to my lounger.

I stare at her, before sitting up and lifting her glass to refill it.

She sits up too and tugs at her skimpy bikini top, and I stop breathing as her luscious breasts nearly spill out of the tight confines. Her cleavage is mesmerising, so much so that I realize I'm no longer pouring, just simply sitting there staring at her chest.

I'm fucked off with myself as I finish pouring her drink and practically throw it onto the table beside her.

She smirks. "Thanks." She offers, voice still husky and enticing. "Edward, I'm bored, what do you usually do for fun around here?"

I lie back and hide my shock at the longest sentence she's said to me since we had met.

I shrug nonchalantly, " I usually find a local to play with." I said deliberately blunt, I wanted to shock her.

She didn't look shocked as she reached for her tiny straw bag and drew out a pot of vanilla lip-gloss. I watched, dry-mouthed, as she took a small amount of the oily substance on the tip of her index finger and slowly rubbed it into that generous pout of hers.

"So, if that's what you like to do, why don't we up the stakes a little?" She asked.

I grinned at her, "How would we do that?"

"I'll choose your target, and you'll seduce whoever it is..." she whispered, "Then, you'll tell me all about it."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note; beta'd by Frannie, mistakes mine.

"That's her," Bella said, nodded ever so slightly towards the blond girl sitting beside the pool at the resort we were visiting for the day.

I watched the blond for a few seconds and found nothing to draw or hold my attention. My eyes drawn back to my stepsister, her beauty enthralled me.

She was wearing oversized shades, and all I could see was a sultry little smirk as she saw my lack of interest in her chosen target. "What's the matter, Edward? Scared?" She taunted as she applied the ever-present lip-gloss to her already shiny lips, her index finger rubbing across the smooth expanse slowly.

I notice that her lower lip had a cleft right down the centre, making it appear even fuller than it otherwise would. It was a mouth designed to sin.

I wished it would sin with me.

As always, I felt as though Bella was one step ahead of me and I didn't like it.

I had agreed to our little game, hoping that _she_ would want to be my target and that the whole plan was just a ruse to get my attention. But much to my disappointment, she had been serious; she wanted me to seduce random girls and tell her about it.

Bella had an aura of experience about her that made me itch to find out just how much she knew sexually. But there was another side; a devious, corrupting force, which seemed to emanate from her, intriguing me the most.

"Who is she?" I asked, my voice bored.

Bella giggled softly, the musical sound tickled my cock. "Her name is Victoria, but that's all the information you're going to get, the rest is up to you, Casanova."

I glared at her laughter which was obviously at my expense. "I've yet to meet a girl I couldn't have," I boasted without thought. "That girl is an easy target."

The brash, immature nature of my claim causing Bella's perfect dark brows to arch upwards just a bit as her glossy lips parted in a wide smile. "There is always a first time, Edward." She whispered conspiratorially, laughter in her voice. "You're young yet, there is plenty of time for rejection."

"I've never met a girl who didn't want me!" I said, now angry.

Bella rose slowly to stand before me in all her splendour, the warm tropical breeze playfully tossing her multi-coloured sarong around her fucking gorgeous legs. My unwilling gaze travelled upwards over her taut belly, dark blue stone glinting at me from her navel, over her perfect breasts and eventually onto her face all but hidden by the glasses.

She pushed the sunglasses back, her wide eyes fixed on my face, a tiny smile still lingering. "You can't have _me_." She stated challengingly.

I too pushed my glasses off, our eyes meeting as I sat forward in my seat. "Who said?" I whispered.

"I did." Bella said firmly as she turned away from me. "Prove to me that you can get any girl by seducing Victoria and bring me the entire story. I want details."

I stared after her gently swaying hips like a man enslaved.

"What do I get out of it?"

"What you always get, you get laid. What more do you want?"

I jumped up and followed her fine ass, " I want you." I said boldly.

Bella paused for a moment, her eyes curious. "Why?"

I grinned at her, leaning in closer. "Because I shouldn't want you at all," I said. "It's the ultimate sin."

"You're my new brother, Edward, how wrong and twisted would that be?"

"I know," I stated dreamily.

"Fuck Victoria and I _may_ reward you," Bella whispered, as if she was promising me a treat.

And just like that, I was her very willing slave.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note; Beta'd by Frannie, mistakes all mine.

Just for the record, although I have used Cruel Intentions as a muse, the outcome will not match the original story. Yes, Bella is Catherine, but she will end up with Edward. Edward is an absolute dickhead, to begin with, and he will get worse before he gets better. You will hate him soon and then you'll love him. Bella is a very troubled girl, she is looking for excitement, and she gets it from stringing men around. She is not what she seems. Yes, Edward does seduce multiple women at her request, and you will get none of the details, except the occasional mention, as this is an Edwards and Bella drabble.

There, that should clear up any confusion.

If you have any reasonable questions please pm me on FB.

Drama ahead! A bit of angst! Romance! Sex! (Lol)

The night air was sultry as I made my way to our bungalow nestled on the curve of the beach. The soft swish of the waves against the sand serenaded me as I trudged through the soft, warm golden sand towards my bed, or hopefully, Bella's.

Victoria had been as boring as I'd initially thought. An unoriginal virgin, she had been pathetically pleased by my 'attention' and had easily succumbed to my practiced charm.

There was no pleasure in such an easy conquest. I'd given up such cheap thrills years before when I had been only fifteen. It was too easy, and the lack of excitement during such encounters made it almost impossible for me to come.

I'd easily imagined Bella's beautiful face instead of the insipid one Victoria possessed, surprising both her and myself when I came violently, a harsh curse leaving my lips at the moment of my release.

The innocent Victoria had imagined it was her rather dubious beauty, which had so possessed me. But little did she know it was the image of Bella on her knees before me; her lush lips wrapped around my cock that had made me react so vocally.

As I entered the house, all was silent as I ditched my loafers by the door and made my way towards the room I knew that Bella had chosen.

A dim light was still on as I knocked softly on the hardwood.

There was silence and then a padding of bare feet towards the door.

My heart rate leapt, and my throat was instantly dry as I waited for the sight of her glorious face and sublime body.

I was not disappointed.

Bella opened the door wearing only a tiny, satin, dirty pink baby doll nightgown, its shoestring straps hanging off both shoulders enticingly.

Her long hair was a tousled mess around her face, her wide eyes filled with mischief as she hung onto the door watching me, watching her.

"Did you do it?" She giggled so softly I had to struggle to catch the words.

I scowled at her, my mood suddenly sour. "Of course. What did you expect?"

"I expected you to. Victoria was an easy target, just a test really. Was she good?" Bella asked, a smirk pulling at her lips as she swung gently backwards and forwards on the door, her thighs clasping the wood on either side with spellbinding ease.

"No, she fucking wasn't." I snapped, both annoyed and mesmerised by her. "She was pathetic, a virgin who had done nothing at all except kiss her ex-boyfriend. Are you happy now?"

"No, not nearly, in fact, not at all." Bella laughed. "I wanted details. You disappoint me. Did you lick her pussy, Edward? Did it make her squirm? Did she come? Would I taste her on your lips if I kissed you now?" She taunted, like the witch she was.

I was shocked by her straightforward language and impish face. This girl-woman meant business. She was supremely confident for someone I knew was only sixteen.

She was a mystery.

Her sultry voice had my cock straining at my shorts instantly, as excitement surged through my body like a liquid high. Fire coursed through my veins as I eyed her ample breasts, bare beneath the satin.

"Yes, she came, hard. But I want you. I believe you promised me a reward, Bella, and I've come to collect."

Bella left the door and pulled me by my shirt into her room. Her perfectly manicured nails scratching my chest as she did so.

The door shut behind me, with a resounding click.

"I always keep my promises, Edward." She whispered as she drew even closer to me, her perfume enslaving me as her face lifted to mine. "Touch me." She demanded, raising my hand in hers towards her breasts.

I noticed that her nipples were now fully erect, and I ached to touch them, taste them, and suck them.

Bella drew my hand along her cleavage slowly, teasing my fingers with hints of her smooth, firm flesh before she withdrew altogether and smiled at my confusion. "That's all you're going to get tonight, Edward, the reward will always match the task, and Victoria was an easy conquest."

"Fuck you," I said before I realised what I'd said, my anger getting the best of me as arousal turned to rejection.

Bella smirked at me as she sauntered away. "You wish." She said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "The next one will be harder, and the reward will be greater."

"Who?" I found myself asking.

"My old school friend, Charlotte. She hates men in general, and you will have your work cut out for you. Well just have to see how potent your charm really is, brother dear."

I glared at the beautiful girl before me, "You're on. But I name my reward next time; I get to choose what I get to touch or do...deal?"

Suddenly Bella looked excited, "Okay, deal." She said at once. "You'd better make this good, Edward."

"I intend to," I said as a wicked smile stretched my mouth wide.

Game on.

Authors Note; thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note; beta'd by Frannie, remaining mistakes undoubtedly mine.

It was three days later that Bella's friend arrived to join us on our holiday. Our parents were indifferent to her arrival since they were too preoccupied with themselves to pay any attention. Charlotte was a stunner, and usually, I would have been more than mildly interested in her charms, but next to Bella, she came up lacking. Our secret game added spice to our illicit attraction which fueled my already out of control need for my stepsister.

Charlotte froze when she was introduced to me, her cheeks flushing a delightful pink as she shyly lowered her eyes and smiled. If she hated men, then I must surely be the exception to that rule if the hungry expression in her eyes was anything to go by.

Bella eyed my wide smile with a tiny smirk of her own, her permanently glossy lips curving ever so slightly as her gaze held mine. It was challenging, and it annoyed the fuck out of me. I wanted to wipe that smirk off her lips with my tongue and teeth.

"Char, I'd like you to meet my brother, Edward." She introduced us, her face innocent and passive. "Edward, this is my friend, Charlotte Langley."

I bent over her hand like some pathetic knight of old and pressed my mouth to the back of her hand with familiarity and a smile in my eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you," I murmured against her skin. My tone warm and deep, the one that always made women fall into my arms, or lap as the case may be.

As I rose out of my bow, I caught a strange look on Bella's face; she looked angry. But a split second later the look was gone, and I blinked, half convinced I'd imagined it.

Why would she be angry, when I was following her orders?

Bella smiled at me widely as she linked her arm with mine, a provocative gesture designed to make Charlotte jealous. "Let's show you around, it's really great here! There is so much to do! Edward and I were going to go scuba diving this afternoon, are you going to come with us, Char?"

The scent she always wore wafted around me as my arm was pressed against the side of her pert breasts, on modest display in a green sundress. She smelled like warm vanilla cookies; the ones I had always stolen from the kitchen during the summer break. They had always tasted better than anything else because I wasn't supposed to have them, just like Bella herself.

Fuck me, the feeling of her softness made me instantly hard.

I knew that I could get into Charlottes panties by nightfall, my eager mind skipped ahead to my reward.

Bella.

What I would demand as my reward was still up for debate. An evil smirk tugged at my lips as I glanced sideways at Bella. She ignored me and continued on with her excited, girl-babble concerning dresses and swimsuits and what-ever-the-fuck-else girls spoke about.

I wanted desperately to taste her, and it suddenly it dawned on me that I could demand that as my reward; one very long taste of her most intimate parts.

Nice.

My smirk became an all-out grin at the thought.

Bella caught the broad smile on my face and eyed me curiously, I shrugged, and she frowned.

Charlotte chose that moment to take my other arm, her expression provocative.

"Please show me how to scuba dive, Edward, I've never been very good at it! she murmured.

"Sure thing, Char," I said, easily adopting Bella's pet name for her friend. "I'll teach you anything you'd like."

I sent a look Bella's way, triumphant and goading. She glared back, her full lips tight.

What the fuck was wrong with her?

This was her game, after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note; Yes I suckling at dabbles, I've discovered. So some of the chapters may be a little longer than they should be. Frannie beta'd this for me and added insight I couldn't have done without. I adore her and she is awesome! Anyway, on with the story.

...

We scuba dived and frolicked in the clear turquoise surf; Charlotte really did need help and was, by my standards, a truly useless swimmer. Bella was like a fish, or a mythical sea creature, lithe and sinuous. Her tanned, gorgeously curved figure cut through the water with ease as her laughing, taunting face smiled at me now and again. She was at ease in the ocean as if she loved it and had spent many hours swimming. I found new respect for her undeniable talent, and it was, yet another thing we had in common.

I had always been very physically fit. Being rich and often bored I had entertained myself many times by just working out and sweating. I kickboxed and swam, as well as, taking fencing lessons in my spare time.

Bella was not a wallflower, and I liked that about her almost as much as I loved her outer beauty.

She was a match for me, a challenge; I wondered if I'd grow bored of her.

Nothing, in my experience, ever held my attention for long.

I didn't think that Bella would be any different once I'd had her, but the chase was always fun.

Charlotte hung on my every word as we made our way back to our bungalow, even sliding her arm through mine as we walked.

Bella avoided touching me again that evening, always just out of reach.

She frustrated me, so I focused all my attention on Charlotte.

Too much wine along with my measured touches had caused her to become flushed and giddy.

Bella watched surreptitiously, her gaze hard behind her ever-sweet smiles and curiously forced laughter.

As always, she puzzled me and kept me confused as fuck about her motivations.

Charlotte was a pushover by the time dinner rolled by, and I kissed her with barely there passion as I completed my end of my dirty little bargain with Bella.

It was all mechanical with her, and I slipped away as soon as we were done, feeling slightly dirty and not sure why.

This was, after all, what I did for recreation most days.

Somehow my need to have Bella seemed to have eclipsed all of my other talents it seemed.

I only wanted her.

I went back to our bungalow allowing the swish of the waves along the shore to somewhat ease my annoyance.

Kicking off my shoes, I headed once again to Bella's room.

I knocked softly and waited as I heard a soft rustle of bedclothes and a pad of bare feet.

Bella opened the door slowly, revealing a mischievous smirk and a long satin nightgown with a very long split in the skirt. She raised an eyebrow at my dumbstruck silence and lifted her leg around the door, slowly watching my reaction.

The satin parted, and a long line of sleek, tanned skin was revealed as she waited for me to speak.

"So? Did you do it?" She asked at last.

I raised my gaze to hers, and I smiled extra slow and wicked.

"Of course," I said as I reached out and jammed the door open with my hip. "Did you really think I'd fail? Charlotte was just as fucking eager for my dick as all the others. I told you that no one can resist me."

Bella smiled. "Details, Edward, details." She released the door and walked towards her bed with a delectable sway to her hips, long hair cascading down her back to the base of her spine. "I want to hear everything."

"And if I tell you all the dirty details, what is my reward this time?" I asked as I pushed away from the doorframe shutting it behind me as I entered her room fully. "We had a deal, little sister."

Bella crawled onto her bed, her round bottom on full display as she arranged herself in the center of its rumpled sheets, like a queen waiting to be entertained.

"You'll get your reward just as we discussed and don't call me your sister because I'm not really ..Am I?"

I smirked as I reached the edge of her bed, my legs braced against the side as I watched her carefully. "Step-sister, sister, it's all the same really. I'm not supposed to want to fuck you."

Bella stared up at me, her expression rapt. "Tell me. Was she good? Better than Victoria at least?"

I raked my wayward hair out of my eyes as I replied. "Yes, she was better than the blond. Not my type, but she fucked me well enough."

"Did she feel good wrapped around your cock?" Bella goaded me her fingers pressed hard into her thighs, giving away tension.

"Very good but not as good as you'd feel, I'm sure." I teased leaning down to her level, my eyes holding hers captive. "She came hard, shouting my name and she asked me to call her."

Bella's eyes gleamed. "Will you?"

I shook my head slowly, a playful smile on my lips. "Not a fucking chance."

"That's not very nice of you, Edward. She'll be upset."

"I don't care, Bella. Now for my reward...I get to choose one thing I want to do to you."

Her eyes widened slightly, and she nodded, gleaming white teeth catching her lower lip.

"You can't fuck me." She reminded me.

I didn't reply as I reached out and caught both her ankles in my hands, pulling her towards me across the bed.

She gasped and fought my hold to no avail. "Edward! No!" She hissed.

Once I had her where I wanted her, I lifted my eyes to her face, "I want to taste you, Isabella. Calm down."

"What do you mean?" She demanded cheeks flushed with decadent colour.

I grinned at her as I playfully trailed a single finger up her leg until it came to rest on the heated flesh between her thighs.

"I want to taste you there," I whispered, enjoying her shocked expression.

"No." She whispered." You can't."

"Watch me," I said.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note; beta'd by Frannie all remaining mistakes are mine.

I enjoyed her fear and excitement, relishing the crackle of electricity as it lit the air around us with a million tiny sparks. Bella's eyes were wide and shocked as my words sank in, she was powerless, and she knew it.

This had been our deal, and I was going to fucking collect my reward.

Her legs shook in my tight hold, as I pulled her trembling body further down the bed towards me. Her beautiful thighs parted around the spread of my legs easily, and I released her ankles for a firmer grip on her hips.

"What...what are you going to do?" She asked, playing coy or some shit. Of course, she knew what I meant to do; she had to know because my intent was obvious.

I leaned over her prone body, not touching her at all, a scant inch separated us. A strange magnetic pull created an ache I'd never felt before deep inside me causing a shiver to rip through my body as her sweet lush breath washed across my face.

Our eyes met as I hovered over her, closer than I'd ever been to all her perfection. My gaze dropped to her mouth as I answered her.

"I'm going to kiss you in the places I've been dying to taste." I murmured roughly, as I leaned in and brushed my lips across hers.

Her breaths grew faster, becoming a shallow pant as our **lips clung.** Her ever-present lip-gloss was like icing on the sweetest of cakes, and I opened my mouth and traced the crease between her lips with my tongue, asking for entry. Her full lips felt like plush velvet beneath mine, and they parted like silk, allowing my tongue to slide inside her.

Bella gasped and then whimpered into me, the sound making my cock twitch and ache with need. She kissed me back, her thighs quivered around my legs. Her hips rose to thrust upward towards mine, looking for the friction she needed. I responded with a roll of mine directly over her core.

Things were going exactly how I wanted them to, although in a completely different direction from what I'd envisaged.

I wasn't complaining, however.

This is what I'd wanted and more.

I released her mouth and slid down her body, my mind focused on getting a taste of her most secret place when her hands stopped my descent with more force than I'd imagined her capable of.

"No! Edward don't! "She said, her voice breathy and husky, embarrassment clear on her face.

I stopped and quirked one brow at her, a devilish smile curving my lips. I was directly over her soft mound, so I pressed my nose into the wet patch I found there. Her moan was music to my ears, the denial dying on her lips as she rolled her hips into my face, asking for more.

"Are you sure you want me to stop, Bella?" I asked, nuzzling at her swollen flesh harder through its lace covering. "I can make you feel so good...so very fucking good," I promised.

A cry broke from her lips as her hands reached for my hair and pulled mindlessly.

"Say it!" I ground out, my voice rough. "You said stop, so I can't carry on until you say I can."

Bella's eyes opened and focused on my face hovering so provocatively above her sex, and her cheeks flamed with color.

Damn, but she blushed so pretty. If I didn't know better, I'd think she had never done this before.

But that wasn't the case, as I knew she was an accomplished flirt and a tease.

I waited anxiously as she studied me, her body frozen beneath me, her gaze held by mine in an inescapable hold.

"So, what will it be, Bella?" I whispered, soft and seductive. "Can I make you feel good or must I stop?"

She licked at her lips, "Stop." She said, fucking killing me with her denial.

I jumped off her easily, as I allowed all the pent up lust to merge with my anger at her rejection.

I wouldn't force her; I'd never lower myself to that level.

I would make her come to me, somehow.

"Fine." I spat, straightening my shirt and raking an unsteady hand through my hair. "But you owe me, little sister."

She sat up slowly, her expression disdainful and her eyes filled with some emotion I didn't recognize. She sniffed at me, her head held high as she adjusted her nightie and covered her pert breasts with her arms.

"I don't owe you anything Edward." She said her voice cold. "This is a game! It's not real! I made up the rules, and I get to decide what happens. You do as I say!"

I stared at her in shock.

Was this girl for real?

"I'm not your slave." I grated, "I'm out. You promised me a reward for seducing your friend, I delivered, but you haven't."

"You said you'd choose one thing to do to me. You chose to...to...kiss me...and you did. So we're even. You can't expect more than you give Edward. A deal is a deal."

I sighed in exasperation, she was right. I'd become enslaved by her and diverted my attention from my goal. I had said one thing, and that's what I'd gotten.

I pulled on my messed up hair again, frustration making my voice sound angrier than I actually was, but to my admiration, she showed no fear and stood her ground like the princess she was.

"Okay. You win. So what's next?"

"You want another assignment? she asked, amusement plainly written on her lovely face.

I nodded; tense, as I sauntered towards the door. "I've got to get to my goal."

She went to her bedside table and lifted a tiny pot of lip-gloss in her hands. They shook slightly as she applied the oily substance to her slightly swollen lips. A tiny smirk lifted a single corner of her mouth. "And what would that be?"

I turned as I opened the door, "I want to fuck you, of course." I stated with a grin.

Bella gasped, her face genuinely shocked. "You can't do that! We're related!"

"You keep telling me I can't do things, Bella, but you'll soon learn that I do what I like. We are not related. Our parents got married, big fucking deal, I still want you and you want me."

"I don't wan..." she began her cheeks pink.

"Save it, Bella, your body told me all I need to know," I said as I left, shutting the door quietly behind me.

Authors note; thoughts?


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note; beta'd by Frannie, remaining mistakes all mine!

.

.

.

I watched Bella almost every moment of the day, and she ignored me. She avoided my gaze and answered me with one-word replies when our parents were around.

I hated her.

Almost as much as I craved her.

She was still arrogant, and as poised as ever, her allure had not diminished in the slightest.

I tried to speak to her a few times, but she acted as though I didn't exist.

Our parents were present for the first time in a while, much to my disgust. They were hanging onto each other, acting the part of a happily married couple so well I almost believed it. Until I recalled the string of men my mother had paraded through my life since I was five-years-old and realized how foolish that notion was.

Bella's father was not a very approachable man; he was barely interested in his own daughter.

Bella was oblivious to their charade and kept mostly to herself.

It was my birthday soon, eighteen was a big fucking deal, and I intended to celebrate in my usual fashion. A wild party with a few kegs and getting laid might make me feel more like myself.

We'd be going home soon, and I was relieved.

This tropical paradise had stopped being fun when Bella had begun to ignore me. Three days had passed since the episode in her room.

I dreamt of her, much to my annoyance. Her soft lips and sugar sweet breath had taken over my mind.

Bella was all I wanted.

The hold she had over me was like black magic … inescapable.

I was lounging on the living room sofa, just after our lunchtime meal, when I heard it.

A quiet sobbing and a muted voice speaking angrily. I tilted my head and held my breath to hear better.

As the next sob sounded, my gut clenched down hard.

It was Bella.

Unreasonable anger filled me, who was fucking with Bella?

I leaped up and followed the sobbing until I came to the study door, which was partially ajar.

Bella was standing, but her posture was hunched; her hands over her face as sobs shook her shoulders; no sign of the arrogant girl I knew. I peered around the door and saw my mother standing there, an expression of gloating pleasure on her face as she stared down at the object of my desire.

"You're useless!" Mother hissed at Bella. Her voice the evil tone I'd been accustomed to as a child when she was trying to gain the upper hand. My muscles tensed as the simmering anger became an all-out blaze.

What the fuck was she doing?

"Your father was right, you're up to no good, I just know it! Let me warn you - stay away from my son! I won't have you corrupting him!"

"I haven't done...anything to Edward..." Bella gasped.

I couldn't stop myself; I pushed the door open and walked into the room.

"Stop it at once!" I told my mother, my voice harsh. "Leave Bella alone."

"Edward!" My mother cooed, her hands reaching for me. "Darling...you don't understand..."

I pushed her away, irritated. "Well explain it to me then…because it looks like you're giving Bella a hard time for something she hasn't done."

Bella raised her tear-stained angry face; her eyes fierce as she shook her head at me. "No, Edward, don't. This isn't your problem."

My mother sighed, "Edward to the rescue! You always did like rescuing strays. But this time you're out of your depth; this girl could run circles around you."

I gaped at my mother in shock. What was her problem?

"Bella is hardly a stray! She's your new stepdaughter."

"More is the pity. I love her father, but Bella's reputation precedes her, and I'm afraid. Her father is at a loss as to how to control his daughter and gave me leave to speak to her. I don't want her leading you astray darling." Mother purred, stroking her perfectly styled hair with a smirk.

I digested this information as I looked at Bella's face. She had wiped away her tears and now looked aloof. Gut instinct warned me that there was something off about my delectable stepsister.

"She hasn't led me astray Mother, and she isn't likely to," I replied. "I'm more than capable of finding my own way down that particular road."

Mother glared at me. "Don't remind me, Edward. Just don't embarrass me, whatever you do, be discreet."

I smirked at her audacity. "As discreet as you have been my whole life?"

His mother ignored my snide comment and went to leave the room. "Just remember what I've said, you're both to act as though our family is above reproach. Your father cannot have any bad press with the upcoming election."

I grimaced at her retreating figure before turning to Bella.

"I didn't need your help." She snapped at me, her face cold.

She was cruel.

"I know. But I just couldn't let her speak to you like that." I said moving closer.

Her freshly washed scent made my gut tighten with need. Her hair was still damp from a shower, her face free from makeup; she looked vulnerable and fucking beautiful.

I stepped very close to her, and she didn't back away. Instead, she swayed towards me.

"I've never had anyone stand up for me like that..." she whispered as her head lowered. "Thank you, Edward."

Elation filled me at those simple words.

My nose skimmed her hair at the top of her forehead, and my lips hovered above her skin. I exhaled across her skin and watched as her eyes slid shut.

Excitement rushed through me as heady as a drug and then she pushed me away.

Without a word, she left me standing there as she retreated.

I smiled at the empty room with glee.

Bella wanted me, and that's all I needed to know.

Authors note; thoughts?


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note:this story is just flowing while the other update is taking a while. Beta'd by dearest Frannie. Remaining mistakes are all mine.

.

.

.

I'm awakened by a faint rustling right beside me. I'm instantly awake even though I don't move and betray my alertness.

My bed dips slightly as the scent of vanilla and orchids reach my nostrils.

It's Bella, and I'm instantly hard.

What is she doing in my room?

Not once has she ventured into my space.

We had arrived back home the night before, and she still hadn't spoken to me since the last time when she had been crying and vulnerable.

I can't feel her presence directly above me now, and my fingers itch to drag her down to me. Yet I lie there silently, to lull her into a false sense of security.

The bed dips more, and my stomach muscles tighten with anticipation.

I feel her breath on my face, and force myself to remain still while feeling the weight of her stare as it shifts across my face.

A shadow hovers over me and curiosity wins, as I open my eyes just a slit to see what she is doing.

She doesn't notice, thankfully, as she leans over me and studies me as though I'm a piece of art.

Unguarded, her gaze was curious and hungry. Absorbed.

I fucking loved it.

Swiftly, I reached up and grabbed hold of her arms, pulling her on top of me.

Her gasp of outrage made me laugh softly at her predicament.

"Good morning sweet Bella," I whispered against her cheek, as I allowed my stubble to graze her soft flesh. "What can I help you with so early in the day?"

Bella struggled against my hold, her expression once again icy, aloof and plenty angry.

She was wearing one of her customary, barely there nighties and her velvet curves were pressed into every inch of me. My aroused flesh worked its way to the juncture of her thighs and with every struggling movement she made , the contact became more obvious.

"I don't need anything from you!" She hissed at me. "Let me go at once!"

"I don't think so, princess," I smirked rather enjoying this unexpected situation immensely. "You're the one who came into my room. Did you want to talk? A bargain maybe? Another conquest for me? Tell me, Bella, how can I help you this time?"

Her lips were scant centimetres above mine; I could practically taste her on my tongue.

"I...I wanted to speak with you..." she admitted, her voice still edged with irritation. "Please let me go..."

I shook my head slowly; I was tired of her giving the orders. "No." I said firmly. "I don't think so."

I flipped us suddenly and pinned her easily to my mattress.

Her delectable thighs spread beneath my weight and my hard length came to rest fully against her heated center. She looked up at me wildly; indignation warring with desire as I slowly rolled my hips against her.

I held her gaze as I wet my lips and grinned at her. "Talk." I pronounced mischievously.

I watched as she wet her lips in turn with the tip of her raspberry pink tongue, everything inside me clenched down hard - damn, this girl would be the death of me.

"I...I had another target for you..." she said at last, her voice soft and breathy. "If... if you still want to play..."

I arched a brow at her, and my grin widened. "You have my attention. Who?"

She watched me closely, her eyes dropping to my mouth a few times.

"A girl I went to school with, called Iris."

"And what's in it for me?" I asked, boldly flexing my hips against her again.

Bella swallowed visibly, her long eyelashes fluttering before she dropped her gaze shyly.

"What you wanted to do to me last time." She said.

"Why should I do what you want? Why can't I just have you …fuck the game?"

Her gaze snapped back to mine, anger making them spit fire up at me. "I like my game, Edward. If you don't want to play it anymore, just say so, and I'll find someone else to play with."

The thought of her with someone else made me want to choke.

"I'll play," I said, spontaneously kissing the side of her mouth as I spoke. "But this time I will collect my reward, Bella, make no mistake."

Her entire body shook against mine when my lips touched hers.

"Good." She whispered. "Now get off me." She demanded like a fucking queen.

"So impatient, so demanding...so fucking beautiful," I said slowly. "You drive me insane."

Bella stared at me, her face expressionless, her eyes dark.

Her silence infuriated me even more than her cheek.

"I'll play your little game, but I'm only doing it because I want to. You're not my boss, Bella." I stated releasing her arms and lifting my weight off her prone figure.

She sat, her movements smooth and unworried, stroking her long dark hair off her face and pulling it over a shoulder.

As she padded towards the door, she turned and faced me, face curious. "Did you believe what your mother told you?"

I arched a brow at her as I raked my unruly hair off my forehead. "Which part?"

"The part about me being a bad influence."

I grinned at her. "I'm not sure, maybe, maybe not."

Bella sent a small smirk my way as she turned to leave once more. "It's true. All of it." She stated. "I'm a very bad girl."

The smile died on my lips as I studied her sublime perfection. Was she lying now? Or was she really such a bad girl?

"I'll reserve judgment; I don't usually take other people's word for shit like this," I said to her retreating figure.

As she closed the door, Bella smiled at me widely. "And that's why I like you, Edward, you see me."

I shook my head at the now silent room. Bella fucked with my head on a level I'd never experienced before in my entire life.

I liked it.

Authors note; Edward isn't quite so passive anymore...thoughts?


	10. Chapter 10

Beta'd by Frannie, mistakes mine.

.

.

.

Iris was a blond bombshell and as far as one could get from Bella's dark beauty. She was aloof and icy cool; her perfect eyebrows arching over light blue eyes, her smile slow and polite as we were introduced by Bella herself two days later at a charity ball.

The ball was hosted by our parents, Bella's father was courting his constituency, buying as many votes as he could for the upcoming election and we were all on our best behavior and dressed like royalty.

Bella and I had maintained our truce, and we were a united front as we greeted guests together, her arm once again laced through mine.

She was stunning in a Valentino gown of midnight blue satin. It was form fitting and long, with a side slit that went all the way up to her waist. It was held together by diamond pins, showing a huge amount of her tanned flesh. Her tiny feet were encased in nude pumps with a six-inch heel, which lifted Bella's height up to mine.

I found that I couldn't take my eyes off her tonight, she mesmerized me and tempted me like no one else ever had.

Her gaze lingered on me as we spoke of pointless small talk that I truly didn't hear. Her eyes were all I saw; they followed mine with a small smile here and there, her hand almost always on my arm or touching my sleeve.

It felt right when she was there, close to me, touching me.

Our parents beamed at us approvingly, our united familial front pleasing them greatly.

Little did they know just how badly I wanted to lay Bella down on the fucking, huge grand piano, which graced this room and devour every inch of her with my tongue.

Iris lingered with us as Bella spoke to her about a day they had spent together in middle school. I found Iris watching me, her expression easy to read.

 _She wanted me._

 _Game on._

I left to get some champagne for us, giving the first flute to Bella and the next to Iris. I touched my glass to Bella's first in a silent toast, and then I turned to Iris, my smile cunning and deadly.

I thought only of my stepsister as I flirted with the blond.

There was no rush of excitement at the thought of a new conquest, only impatience because it wasn't yet Bella.

Iris had warmed to me and when I asked her to dance, she agreed readily.

I glanced at Bella as we left and saw fire in her eyes and a tightening of her gloriously shiny pout.

 _She looked jealous._

I shook my head to clear the illusion, no doubt caused by too much champagne, and sure enough, she was now ignoring me, speaking to an acquaintance.

I frowned but went with Iris, pulling her into my arms on the dance floor with automatic flair.

Bella had disappeared.

I glance around the room trying not to be too obvious, but she was gone.

"Edward?" The blond asked.

I focused on her again, had she spoken before?

"Yes?"

"You weren't listening to me; I asked if you'd like to go somewhere else...more private?"

It was what I'd been waiting for.

"Where did you have in mind?" I asked teasingly, my mind filled with Bella.

Where was she?

"How about your room?" She said seductively, her lips beside my ear.

For the first time in my life, I suppressed a shiver of disgust. I didn't want this girl touching me I realized with shock.

"Okay. Let's go." I replied with a smile. I would do this for Bella...just to get her.

But it wouldn't happen in my room.

Bella was the only girl who had ever been in my room, and I wanted to keep it like that.

I took Iris to an arbor in our massive, ornate garden.

I'd make sure that this was over quickly.

.

.

.

An hour later, I made my way to my room. I showered immediately, ignoring the fact that there were guests downstairs and that I should be with them. I scrubbed at my body and even washed my hair.

I felt dirty for the very first time after being with a woman, and I wasn't sure why.

I dressed in another suit, brushed my wayward hair and slicked some gel into it.

Making my way passed Bella's room I paused, listening for any clue that she was there.

Curiosity made me reach out and tug on the handle, it gave easily, and the door opened slowly.

Her bed was a mess, tangled sheets and covers were strewn across the wide expanse. Bella's clothes were everywhere, her scent heavy in the air.

Something deep inside me relaxed as I breathed in her spicy sweet scent.

"What do you want Edward?" Her soft, husky voice asked from across the room in the shadows of her wardrobe.

Our gazes locked and the air crackled with electricity.

"Bella..." I began, unconsciously reaching for her and stopping myself before it became obvious. I cleared my throat and raked an unsteady hand through my fucked up hair. "I...did it," I said at last.

She didn't reply, her face downcast as she studied her fingernails with far more concentration than they deserved. "Good." Her voice was empty.

Uninterested.

"Bella, are you okay? " I asked taking a step towards her.

I closed the gap between us and stopped an inch away from her. She was still fully dressed, except for her shoes.

She raised her head, and I saw a suspicious wetness on her cheeks. "I'm fine, Edward. To be honest, I'm not sure what's wrong with me..." she gestured to the room at large. "This isn't like me."

A smile tugged at my lips, despite her tears. She was adorable in her vulnerability. "Is there anything I can do?"

A tiny smile lifted a corner of her luscious lips, her gaze curiously timid. "You'd help me?"

"I'd do any...a lot for you." I amend hastily.

My hands cupped her face before I knew what I was doing, my eyes fixed on her lips.

I leaned in and pressed my mouth to hers, breathing her in as I did so. A shudder shook her, but she didn't back away as I half expected her to. Her soft lips moved against mine, and I was lost as desire swamped me.

Or lips clung as we kissed with closed mouths, our noses touching slightly, our lips sliding against each other with slow sensuality.

Her tears were salty, and I needed to taste more. I traced her lips with my tongue, asking for entry and hers parted with a gasp of pleasure. I slid my tongue into the depths of her mouth and caressed every hidden recess of her honeyed sweetness.

Need rocked me to my core, the bone jarring need to possess this girl at any cost.

Bell's tongue joined mine, and she kissed me back until her hands slid around my neck and her fingers touched my hair.

Suddenly she froze and pulled away, her fingers still tangled in the hair at the nape of my neck.

"Take me back downstairs?" She whispered raggedly, resting her head against mine briefly.

"Certainly," I said, trying to calm myself.

I stepped away from her and waited as she bent to find her shoes.

Bella went to the large mirror and dabbed at her face with a tissue, before tossing her hair over her shoulder and applying a small amount of her ever-present lip balm to her slightly, kiss swollen lips.

She came to me and slid her arm through mine as we went down the stairs to the party below.

"You still owe me," I stated, my arm tightening to hold her to me.

Bella refused to look at me. "I haven't forgotten. You'll get your reward, Edward, right after you give me the details of your conquest. That was the deal, wasn't it?" She said sweetly.

Our brief kiss seemed to be forgotten or some figment of my imagination.

But despite my confusion, I was determined to play this game to its very bitter end.

"Deal," I said, grinning at her. "When are we going to do this?"

"Right after the party." She replied glancing up at me from under her thick lashes.

I felt my entire being clench at that look.

Fuck me, I couldn't wait.

Authors note; thoughts?


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note; Beta'd by Frannie, remaining mistakes mine.

The ball dragged on once we returned. All I could think of was Bella's sweet lips. I couldn't get our brief interlude out of my head. Bella and I seemed to be of like mind because our eyes repeatedly met throughout the night, a palpable energy connecting us, no matter how far apart we were physically.

Our parents were well pleased with the night. Bella's father had been feted by all his would-be supporters, which was the whole point of all this elegant triviality.

Iris tried to get my attention once again, but I thwarted her efforts with a cool, detached brush off, which left her stunned and wounded.

Her use to me was over, and I had no intention of repeating the performance we had in the arbor.

The very thought filled me with disgust.

As strange as the notion was, I only wanted Bella, for now. This would be the last time I made a conquest out of one of her friends.

But I wouldn't tell Bella until after our interlude when the party was over.

I didn't understand Bella or her motives for inventing this game between us.

It was almost as if she was afraid to feel too much, her need to control situations was like a balm to her, an addiction.

I wanted to possess her, own every inch of her body and mind.

It had become more than a game to me, and I was determined to tame the vixen.

I wasn't sure when it had become more than a need to make Bella my conquest, but somewhere along the line, I'd become her slave.

.

.

.

The guests finally left, and I retired to my room. I threw my suit jacket and tie on the floor and kicked off my shoes before going to find Bella.

I didn't knock, simply pushing the door open and stepping inside.

Her room was dark and warm, a cool breeze making the gauze curtains flutter over the door.

Her scent once again enthralled me, causing my gut to tighten reflexively.

Bella appeared as if out of thin air directly in front of me. Her hair was flowing down her back, her body encased in silk.

We didn't speak; all pretenses were now gone.

Our eyes met, and I could barely breathe.

My hands reached for her and found her hips, my fingers digging into her soft, silk-covered flesh with a hunger I couldn't hide.

She looked up at me silently, as if she too couldn't find any words to describe this moment between us.

I pulled her body against mine and breathed in harshly at the sublime sensation of her softness against me.

I was supposed to be giving her details of my conquest, but nothing was further from my mind, and she didn't mention it at all as our lips met and clung,

Her breath was warm and sweet against my mouth as her breathing accelerated along with my own.

My hands moved as if they had their own mind … along her supple spine and into her breasts. They filled my palm beautifully, their hard peaks grazing my hands enticing me to further exploration.

Bella was the first one to deepen our kiss, her tongue pushing between my lips and into my mouth leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

Time stood still as we kissed, where we were and who we were ceased to have meaning.

All I wanted was Bella.

I lifted her easily, one hand supporting her ass and the other holding her face to mine.

Her legs wrapped around me tightly, her arms around my neck, leaving me no doubt as to how much she wanted this to happen between us.

The sick little game we had played didn't matter anymore.

Nothing did.

I laid Bella down on her bed and followed her closely as if we were one.

She was naked beneath her nightgown, and her body slid against mine sensuously as we touched, our bodies moving together.

Bell's legs surrounded me as she pulled me closer still, her fingers tangled in my hair.

Her kisses were growing bolder as if she was gaining knowledge as we went long.

This surpassed every other meaningless time I'd ever fucked anyone else.

Bella was everything.

I thrust my hard dick against the juncture of her thighs, and I loved the breathless whimper that left her lips, as my mouth trailed across her jaw and down to her throat.

My hands searched for and found her breasts again, baring them with a swift movement, which made them bounce. They were tip tilted, with rosy nipples, begging for my touch.

Bella cried out as my mouth followed my eyes and worshipped her breasts with hungry lips and tongue.

My aim was the softly heated juncture of her thighs; I needed to taste her.

Lowering my body slowly, I eased myself between her legs, one hand on each of her butt cheeks, as I kissed her belly and licked at her navel.

Bella froze as I nuzzled her sex through her nightgown, the moisture from her body wetting the silk and darkening it.

"Sshhh," I cooed, as I lifted her up to my face.

Bella remained tense, but she didn't fight it.

Her hands found my hair and pulled slightly, her nails scraping my scalp.

My hands delved beneath her nightie, pushing it upwards until it bunched around her hips. She was completely naked, no scrap of lace or satin to cover her modesty.

I kissed her on her soft mound, a tiny landing strip of hair all that guarded her most secret place.

Her legs tightened around me, and she shivered.

I leaned in and licked at her soft flesh, loving how she jumped at my intimate touch.

Her taste was sublime; sweet, salty, and decadently delicious.

Bella's legs spread wider still, allowing me full access as small whimpers escaped her open mouth.

I watched her face as I made her come undone, my own arousal intense.

Using my fingers, I spread her open, my tongue diving deeply inside her.

Her cries were louder than they should be and yet I couldn't bring myself to care.

My fingers thrust inside her, pushing more deeply with every roll of her hips.

Her body fluttered around me and then clamped tightly as she came beautifully undone.

I lifted myself up along her prone body until our faces were directly next to each other.

Her gaze was shy, but her excitement was plain to see.

"Don't stop, Edward." She whispered her voice soft and husky. "It feels so good."

I smiled at her, as I flexed my hips against her. "I won't stop if you don't want me to...are you sure, Bella?"

An intense look filled her eyes, "I need you." She whispered.

An unidentified emotion swelled through my heart at her words.

Bella needed me.

But I wouldn't take her without protection.

"I want you too, so fucking much, but we are going to have to wait," I said pressing a kiss to her cheek right beside her mouth.

Bella returned my kiss, "Please Edward." She whispered.

I was torn. This was Bella, but...

The decision was taken from me as the door was wrenched open. We both jumped, and I leaped up as fast as I could.

But it was too late.

Our parents stood in the open doorway staring at us in utter shock.

Revulsion was plainly written on their faces.

Bella sat up, pulling her gown down as she did so.

"What is going on here?" My mother demanded, her voice pure anger.

I raked my hair off my face as I returned her gaze unapologetically. "Nothing." I stated blandly.

"This isn't nothing Edward! This is all her fault! She seduced you! I won't have this under my roof...," my mother spluttered, her face pink with anger, her finger pointed at Bella.

Bella's father stood over her, his face expressionless. "I warned you, Isabella. I told you not to play these games again. You're gone..."

"But Daddy, it's not what it looks like..." Bella pleaded, speaking for the first time. "Edward is different."

"Yes, he is!" Her father roared his face stern. "He's your new brother! This is low even for you! I'm disappointed in you Isabella."

Bella stared at him, mutinous.

My heart was beating so hard it felt like I couldn't speak.

They were going to send her away.

"No!" I said hastily. "It wasn't her fault...it was mine."

My mother glared at me. "We have discussed this matter with Bella before. We warned her to leave you alone. But she chose to ignore our warnings. The outcome has already been decided."

They turned to leave, and I saw tears well up in Bella's eyes making my heart ache for her.

I went to her as they shut the door. "Bella?" I touched her chin gently lifting her face to me.

She pulled away, "Leave me alone, Edward, it's over..."

Was she pushing me away?

"Bella, we can fix this..." I said, not sure that we could, but willing to try.

"No, we can't Edward. They are right, they did warn me and I...I tried...to stay away...from you. But I couldn't. And it's over now."

I pulled her face towards mine and touched my forehead to hers. "I couldn't stay away from you either. Bella...I..." I was cut off as she placed a finger across my lips.

She shook her head, not moving her head from mine. "Don't say it." She demanded softly. "I can't hear it."

Bella then pushed me away and practically ran out of the room.

I watched her leave, feeling helpless and hopeful all at once.

I'd have to find a way to stop our parents from sending her away.

I couldn't lose her now.

Authors note; thoughts?

.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors nore; beta'd by my fabulous friend and beta, Frannie. Remaining mistakes are mine.

We continued to stay on our island. The ball we had hosted had been a success, and despite the issue with Bella and I, nothing stood in the way of our being here for the remainder of the summer, just as we usually would have.

My mother refused to speak to me about Bella or what had happened. She became cold and distant whenever I even mentioned her name. Bella's father was determined, he stood by his word and found a place for his daughter as a convent school on the other side of the country.

She would start there at the beginning of the next semester, we were told. Which gave us exactly three weeks.

I didn't know what to do, and Bella herself didn't help the situation.

She too, refused to speak to me about it, avoiding me like I carried a particularly virulent strain of the bubonic plague.

It hurt like nothing had in a very long time.

The passion we'd shared was worth more than this, it had been everything. Although apparently, it had only meant that much to me.

Bella sunbathed in her infamous, tiny bathing suits beside the turquoise water, her firm, tanned skin and tumbled curls a constant temptation. Her ever-present, large shades guarded her gaze from my inquisitive eyes. The only tell-tale sign that she was less than pleased was her luscious pout; shiny, sinful and always petulant.

The days passed lazily, our summer beach getaway easing us into oblivion while I remained frustrated and angry.

I felt helpless, yet I knew that somehow I had to fix this. Losing the strange, beautiful girl I'd come to know was unthinkable.

Days passed with no sign that anything had changed, we acted like a normal family at meal times and otherwise avoided each other. My mother fawned on Bella's father, and they ignored us for the most part, clearly believing that their threat to send Bella away would stop anything happening between us again.

And if Bella's behavior was to be believed; they were right.

One night, a storm raged across our small tropical island, the wind bending palm trees and whooshing over our villa with bone-chilling sounds of ferocity. The waves crashed against the shore like thunder, pounding the rocks and sending giant geysers of sea water up into the air.

I marveled at the storm's beauty, it was a kaleidoscope of flashing colors across the dark sky, and its untamed nature called to something deep within me. I'd never been afraid of storms as a child, always relishing their untamed beauty with wide eyes and a buried excitement.

My parents retired early to their room. They had no stomach for the natural splendor our paradise was showing us. They looked truly fearful as they told us goodnight.

All escape routes had been canceled earlier when flights and seaborne vessels were grounded due to gale force winds.

Bella looked strangely energized as she chewed on a piece of pineapple, her body encased on only a sarong. Glimpses of skin showed through the almost transparent blue and gold fabric, which clung to her body. It looked as though she only wore brief bikini bottoms and no top, which caused my fertile male imagination to take flight.

I watched her blatantly, not bothering to hide my admiration with our parents gone.

We sat in the living room, the glass sliding doors closed against the storm.

I stood up and went to push the curtains open as far as they'd go, leaving the spectacular sight of the violent ocean as our entertainment. I sat back down across from her, every one of my senses trained on her, curled up on the chair opposite me.

She watched the sea with fathomless eyes, chewing lightly on the juicy fruit in her hand, her hair tied up on top of her head in a loose bun.

Tendrils had escaped their confines framing her face, now dangling into the spread of juice around her mouth.

I stared, past caring, at the beauty of my stepsister. Her gaze swung towards me as she felt the weight of my stare, her eyes were for once unsheltered, and I loved the flare of awareness, which darkened their depths.

"What?" She asked, cocky, and still petulant.

I shrugged and folded my hands beneath my chin still staring as a minuscule droplet slid down her chin and onto her neck.

"I'm just admiring the view. It's stunning, don't you agree?" I smirked at her, gesturing towards the turbulent ocean.

She snorted, a sound of disbelief, calling me on my shit. "You're staring." She stated, now licking her sticky fingers, the fruit eaten.

"Such beauty deserves an audience," I said, resting my chin on my hands, my eyes fixed on her as if my life depended on her.

Bella sucked a finger into her mouth, her gaze meeting mine teasingly. "Really?" She said softly. "Look where that got us last time."

I felt a recklessness come to life inside me, which would have frightened even me, had I taken the time to dwell on it.

"We didn't do anything wrong, Bella." I said, smoothly, my voice deep even to my own ears. "It felt too good to be wrong."

Her lips parted as she pulled her finger out, her cheeks became flushed before my eyes. "Edward, we can't do this again...it's not right. They're sending me away because of what we did."

She stood up suddenly, lithe and sinuous and went to the sink in the adjoining kitchen to rinse her hands.

I stayed where I was, excitement building inside me to dangerous proportions.

"We'll find a way to stop them. I won't let them take you away..." I said, serious, ernest.

Bella walked slowly until she stood before me, her alluring figure silhouetted against the startling backdrop of the ocean doing war with itself.

"How will you stop them? We aren't even of age." She questioned her gaze vulnerable and slightly hopeful.

"I'm nearly of age, Bella. Maybe we should run away together. Or maybe we should stay here when they leave." I suggested, only half joking.

"You'd do that for me? You'd risk your inheritance to be with me?"

I nodded slowly, my eyes drinking in her mesmerizing beauty. "I'd do an awful lot for you."

"I'm not worth it." She said firmly.

I sat forward and grabbed her by the hips, my hands holding her captive when she tried to move away.

"You're worth more than you think."

Her body slid inside the silky fabric, which encased her, allowing my hands to get a feel of her lithe curves. I pulled her closer, until she stood between my spread knees, her dark eyes watching me, an answering excitement in their depths.

"Why do you think so badly of yourself?" I asked, breathing her sweet scent in deeply, my arms going around her body, my hands stroking her back.

Bella watched me, her face unreadable. Her hands reaching for me at last, tangling in my too-long hair just as a sigh escaped her lips.

I shuddered at the touch of her fingers dancing along my scalp; it felt so good when she touched me.

"I've always been like this." She whispered her voice barely discernable above the sound of the raging storm. "Father says I was born bad."

She spoke so casually as if it were the truth without question.

I stared up at her perplexed. "Why on earth would your own father say that to you?"

She sighed pulling me closer. "Because it's true. I've always played these games with people, I like controlling things."

I shook my head. "No, Bella, no one is born bad."

"My mother was too, she tempted every man she met, and she made my father do bad things."

I blinked up at her as a suffocating feeling of unease flooded me. "Did your father tell you how she made him do bad things?"

Bella nodded. "He was the son of a pastor, and she made him want her, she played evil games with his mind. Father says I'm just like her."

"Bella, it's not true!" I told her earnestly. "He's wrong, there is nothing wrong with you...you're amazing and beautiful."

I stood up and cupped her face with my hands, holding her to me.

She smiled at me; a slow sensuous stretch of her supple lips, which made my entire body tighten gloriously.

"It's is true, Edward. Father always tried to help me stop being bad, but it's in my blood. He warned me to stay away from you because you are my new stepbrother. But I liked you too much."

"Liked?" I joked, trying to ignore the sick feeling in my gut. "As in the past?"

Bella grinned at me, catching hold of my hands with her own. "I still like you, Edward, too much."

I stroked her soft cheeks with my thumbs, enjoying the way her wide eyes slid shut in pleasure at my touch. "It could never be too much, Bella," I whispered as I lowered my mouth onto hers. "I want you to the point of insanity...is that too much?"

I kissed her softly at first, playing with her lips, before sliding my tongue into her warmth with slow precision.

She sighed and then whimpered as our tongues touched, tasting and exploring each hidden recess.

"We shouldn't do this..." she said pulling away from my mouth. "here..."

"Where?" I asked my breathing coming fast.

She glanced outside at the raging storm. "Out there...they'll never find us."

I nodded and took her hand in mine. We went to the door, and I pushed it open slightly just enough to allow us to escape.

I went first, shielding her as much as I could with my body.

The wind was violent, blinding me as I pulled Bella with me towards the Grecian temple, which stood beneath the rocks on a sheltered portion of the beach.

The sand tore at our legs in fury and wind whipped at our hair as we ran as quickly as we could towards the arbor.

I knew that whatever happened between us now would determine our future.

I had no intention of letting Bella go.

Somehow I was going to save her and be with her.

Authors note; thoughts?


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note; beta'd by Frannie, all mine.

The wind was so strong that it felt as if it would lift Bella off the ground entirely. I clung to her arm, my hand firmly around her wrist.

We reached the small but sturdy arbor, and I quickly tried to open the door, but the gale nearly pulled it off its hinges. I managed to get it partially open and get us both inside before kicking the door shut, even bolting it for good measure.

She pulled my head down to her, capturing my mouth with hers in a breathless kiss, filled with wonderment. Her lips were warm and soft, and they smelled of marshmallows.

"Have you ever done this before?" I asked as we broke apart.

The storm's wild energy seemed to have infused us with a careless recklessness.

Bella's hair now fell in a tangle around her face.

She was beautiful.

She grinned at me, her smile was bewitching and intoxicating and it drove me mad with need.

The need to possess her, at any cost.

"Done what?" She asked.

I fell against the wall, taking her with me, my arms around her waist. The wind howled across the roof, and we both glanced up at it simultaneously.

The very walls felt like they were shaking.

"Have you been with many boys?" I asked at last, feeling like an idiot, but needing to know none the less.

Bella giggled, her hands tangling in my hair, her dark eyes alight with mischief. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

I leaned down and again pressed my mouth to hers.

"I'd believe you," I whispered into her mouth.

Bella pulled back and eyed me with humor. "Not even one."

"None?" I asked, incredulous.

Bella shook her head slowly, playfully. "None." She said her voice husky and soft. "I play games - with people, but never with myself as the prize - until you."

Bella pulled my mouth down to hers, kissing me deeply, her lips clinging to mine.

"Am I different?" I asked, dubious, as we pulled apart. "You played me too, Bella, a few times."

I stroked her hair back from her face, enjoying the way her eyes endearingly turned to tilt at my touch; she wanted me just as much as I wanted her. "I hated that." She admitted, a tiny frown appearing between her eyes. "I didn't like sharing you."

"You were jealous?" I asked a grin on my lips.

She hummed beneath her breath as I touched her, my fingers sliding past her breasts, barely touching the sides of them.

"So very jealous." She whispered, ashamed, as though she were admitting to a crime.

Triumph surged through me, white hot and addictive.

I'd been right about Bella, she had been jealous.

"I don't want anyone but you," I told her as I turned us until she was pressed against the wall.

I stood over her, lifting both of her hands in mine to hold in a tight grip above her head.

I felt a thrill at the surge of excitement that flared in her dark eyes at my show of dominance.

"Edward, kiss me." She commanded, like the queen she was.

I complied, hungrily, desperately wanting the taste of her on my tongue, again and again; it was never enough.

Even now, with her at my mercy, she ruled me.

Bella was my queen.

Our kisses grew more and more volatile as desire took over completely.

Her naked legs cradled my hips as she climbed me, her warmth surrounding me.

My hands found her breasts, which were indeed naked beneath the sarong, nipples pebbled with desire.

I swallowed her cries as I rocked my hardness against her most secret place.

Lifting her easily I took her to the divan in the center of the shelter; it was strewn with silk pillows and throws.

I laid Bella down among the brightly colored fabrics, a perfect foil for her dark beauty.

She watched me, watching her, with no trace of shyness at all.

Bella sat up and undid the knot of her sarong behind her neck, allowing the thin fabric to fall away and pool into her lap, revealing the body I'd dreamed about every night since I'd met her.

Her body was just as perfect as I'd imagined.

I watched her with rapt attention as she pulled the sarong free of her body and dropped it to the floor leaving only a tiny pair of white bikini briefs.

"Come here, Edward." She said her voice husky. "I want you to touch me."

The wind continued to ravage the small building we were in, its ferocity growing in intensity, along with our own inner tension.

The shutters creaked, and the walls groaned as they swayed and shuddered.

I crawled along Bella's prone body, following her as she lay back amongst the cushions until my breath fanned her face, hers melting my heart.

Her hands pulled my shirt off over my head, eager and hungry.

"Bella?" I asked, "Are you sure?"

She smiled up at me, my fingernails raking my chest lightly, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Edward. I want you. I've wanted you since the moment we met."

I stared at her, awestruck, right before I kissed her, melding our mouths together.

My chest touched hers, our skin finally in full contact, heated tingles erupted along my spine, and my gut tightened gloriously.

This girl was everything to me, my world.

Bella kissed me back, following where I led and taking what I had to give while giving me every part of herself.

Her arms were around my neck, her fingers tangled in my hair as I allowed my hands to wander over flesh I'd only felt in my dreams.

She was as soft and smooth as the finest velvet, satin, and alabaster.

Somehow, my shorts were on the floor as were her bikini bottoms.

Slick, heated flesh probed drenched velvet and then joined as we rode the wave of passion and lust without thought of tomorrow or of consequences of any kind.

Deep in the fog that clouded my brain, I realized I should have been better prepared, I should have known better.

Pleasure surged through us both as we started to move, Bella seated on my lap, her head thrown back as she rode my hard length with slow voluptuous rolls of her hips. I kept my eyes open, watching Bella, every sight and scent burned into my brain to keep with me always.

There was a smear of blood on her thighs, the proof of her innocence, now lost.

Her sweat-slicked skin glistened in the fading light as the storm raged around us infusing our souls with its savagery.

Bella's long hair was wrapped around my hand loosely, as I brought her mouth to mine. Our gasping breaths mingled, our lips clinging to one another as we kissed.

I heard the groans coming from my own mouth with a strangely detached air, not caring how hungry I sounded, how inhuman.

I rolled taking her with me, pressing her lush curves down into the soft mattress, my knees digging deep as I thrust into her tight, wet depths.

So good.

Bella's cries were oddly muffled, the air heavy with tropical heat, our skin moving together, our bodies racing towards completion.

I bit her lower lip as I felt her walls flutter around my cock; her gasp became a whimper and then a moan as she came undone in my arms. "Edward!" She cried, sucking my tongue into her mouth, catapulting me to come inside her.

My orgasm almost hurt in its intensity, I'd never come so hard before in my life.

"Bella...Bella...Bella..." I whispered her name again and again against her lips.

.

.

.

Night had fallen fully by the time we crept back to the main house. The storm had abated slightly, although the palm trees still waved and trembled from the strength of the wind.

We were mostly silent, our hands clasped, as we said goodbye with a kiss and went our separate ways to our respective bedrooms.

I was strangely optimistic as I showered and went to bed, somehow this would all work out for us. I had Bella now, we would be okay.

Somehow, we would find a way to be together.

I fell asleep thinking of Bella.

I had a plan.

.

.

.

.

Authors note; any thoughts?


	14. Chapter 14

Authors note; beta'd by Fran, mistakes mine.

I woke up feeling full of optimism and excitement. The storm had cleared, leaving the beach filled debris, the waves lapping along the sand with a serenity that belied the previous night's violence. The sky was a soft peach, splashed with crimson as I dressed and hurried to find Bella.

I simply had to see her face again. I was like a junkie looking for his next hit.

I didn't care how pathetic I appeared, I just wanted Bella.

I passed my mother sitting at the breakfast table. I greeted her hastily and went to Bella's room.

It was empty, the bed fully made.

The usual clutter, which Bella lived in constantly was curiously absent.

My mouth was dry, and my heart was pounding as I went to open her wardrobe.

It was empty.

Shock gave way to desperation and then boiled over into anger.

Where was she?

Where was my Bella?

What had they done to her?

I went back to the dining room, where my mother calmly sat sipping her cup of tea and nibbling on a piece of grapefruit.

"Where is she?" I demanded harshly.

Mother raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow in my direction, unfazed by my outburst.

"Who do you mean?" She asked, playing dumb.

"Bella." I spat, already annoyed at my mother's game. "Where is she?"

Mother placed her cup carefully onto the saucer before she replied, taking her time, no doubt to torture me.

"I thought we made you aware of our plans for her future?"

"But that wasn't going to happen for three weeks!" I said, exasperated.

Mother smiled at me as if I were a particularly stupid child. "Her father thought it best if she started early, to get her used to her new school and way of life, so he took her this morning."

"But why?" I ground out through clenched teeth; my plans were falling to pieces right in front of me.

"It's for the best, dear." Mother said her air satisfied, content.

"Best for who?" I spat, my anger blinding me. "You?"

Mother stared at me, unruffled. "It was not for me that we sent Bella away, it was for your own good. Such a girl is better off in a convent school."

"Why do you want her gone so badly? Are you jealous of her? I know you wanted her gone from the first day." I accused, I saw a flash of anger finally darkening her gaze.

"Why would I be jealous of a little slut like her? She is no one."

"She is your step-daughter! Hardly no one. And Bella is not a slut." I pronounced scornfully, anger lacing every word. "I should know, I've seen plenty of the real thing."

"That is enough, Edward!" Mother hissed, composure suddenly gone. "I've done the best I could...I did what I had to do to keep us in the manner to which we became accustomed - how dare you lecture me!"

Everything you did was for your own benefit, not mine. I ve had more stepfathers than I can remember!"

Mother glared at me her face twisted with anger. "You know nothing! You were a child."

"I know a lot more than you think," I said. I paused for a moment. "I want Bella back."

"Well, she won't be coming back. Except maybe for holidays and even those will be far and few between."

"When are we going home?" I asked.

Mother went back to sipping her tea, my earlier accusations dismissed. "Today. The servants are already packing. It's your birthday soon Edward, and we must arrange everything."

"I want Bella at my party," I said.

"She won't be able to make it I'm afraid. You'll have plenty of friends there Edward, you won't even miss her. "

Without another word, I stalked out of the room, needing to get away from my mother's oppressive hatred.

I'd lost Bella.

I couldn't allow that to happen.

.

.

.

I called my stepfather as I paced my room.

It rang several times before I heard his voice mail message. Irritated I canceled the call and strode out onto the balcony of my bedroom.

I felt decidedly lost without Bella. She had fuelled me for a while now, needing her, wanting her and trying to score over her had become my life.

The truth was that I couldn't imagine my life without her anymore.

Later that night, I was awakened by my phone vibrating beside me; I'd fallen sleep on top of the sun lounger on my balcony.

I stared at the screen, a private number flashing across the brightness insistently.

I usually ignored such numbers, but some deeply buried instinct made me hesitate, my finger hovering over the reject button.

My mind was still foggy with sleep, and yet I couldn't ignore this call.

"Hello?" I answered my voice husky from lack of use.

Silence greeted me.

I heard breathing.

"Edward?" A soft voice said. "I need you."

Relief and then anxiety swept through me leaving me dizzy. "Bella." I breathed my tone reverent, happy. "Where are you?"

A pause. "I'm back home, packing. Father says I'll be at the convent tomorrow morning. I...I don't know what to do. Edward, I don't want to go, I don't want to leave you."

I sat up, all vestiges of sleep leaving me. "Then don't. Come back to me here, run away."

"I wish I could, but father watches my every move. He thinks I'm bathing right now. He'll soon realize that I'm using the home phone to call you. He misses nothing."

"I'll come and get you," I promised rashly. "Tell me the name of the convent."

"St Mary's, in Forks Washington."

"I'll come for you, Bella," I said, my tone fierce.

"Edward?" She asked voice soft and broken.

"Yes?"

"Don't forget me," Bella said.

"I could never forget you," I stated, truth ringing in every syllable. "How could anyone do that?"

She sighed, "Everyone else usually does."

"I won't."

The call ended abruptly, and I was left staring at the bright screen, my heart pounding, my body tense.

I was going to go and get her, my plan could still work, it just needed a little tweaking.

We would be together, one way or another.

.

.

.

Authors note; Ah, impetuous first love! Thoughts?


	15. Chapter 15

Authors note: beta'd by Fran, remaining errors mine. The story is nearly over. A couple more chapters at most.

.

.

.

I tapped my fingers impatiently against the steering wheel as I waited for the only traffic light in town to change from red to green. This place was tiny, backwoods, and not at all Bella.

I'd driven for hours to get to Forks Washington, leaving the moment we'd arrived home.

I hadn't told my mother I was leaving and I felt no remorse when I thought of her shock at my sudden departure.

I was going to rescue Bella, one way or another.

It had been three days since I'd heard her voice. I was lost without her, like a crack addict looking for his next fix.

I wanted to see her face and pit my will against hers, in our endless battle for supremacy.

Other girls had lost their attraction for me; I only wanted one girl, which was a first for me.

The light changed, and I pulled into a parking lot right beside the road. I was following my GPS, and it said that the convent school was here. I looked around and finally saw a sign running along a small side road almost completely hidden by trees and overgrown vegetation.

I drove down what was little more than a goat track and eventually pulled into a secluded parking lot in amongst the forest. It was very green here, and I hadn't seen the sun since entering the State of Washington. Did the sun ever shine here?

How could they have put Bella in this place?

She would hate it.

Bella was the quintessential beach girl, this overcast weather and overgrown forests would depress her.

I parked the car and went towards the building, which was larger than the others. It had a small sign saying: "Reception."

A tiny, old woman looked up from a file as I made my entrance. She suddenly straightened up and preened before offering me a smile. "Can I help you, young man?" She asked kindly enough.

I returned her smile and raked my wayward hair off my forehead. "Yes, please. I'm looking for Bella Swan, she's a student here."

"Are you expected?" She asked, peering at me over the top of her glasses with an admiring look, which was all too familiar.

"Uh, no - it was meant to be a surprise actually," I said, quite truthfully, with my most friendly smile.

"I can't allow you in...erm, what did you say your name was?"

"Edward Cullen, I m Bella's brother, and you are?" I asked politely, using my most respectful voice.

The old lady simpered at me. "I'm Mrs. Cope, Edward. Unfortunately, I'm not supposed to just allow anyone in..." I made myself to look deflated. Mrs. Cope hesitated, "But I suppose ... if you're family..." she speculatively.

"Please?" I pushed in, staring into her eyes with an intensity I knew worked on most women, no matter their age. "I really need to see her."

"Oh, um, well ... I suppose, just this one time." Mrs. Cope replied, her face slightly flushed, her eyes glistening with excitement.

"Thank you! I'm in your debt." I said still staring into her eyes, using my charm the way Bella usually did.

"Well wait here, I'll ring the dormitory and have her come down here to meet with you. But next time, please make sure you make an appointment."

I waited in the garden for Bella. The air was heavy with moisture, and the thick green jungle-like growth was eerily silent except for the occasional bird's song.

My body was as tense as fuck, waiting for my girl to come to me.

Because she was my girl now, as she had never been before, and that knowledge was as terrifying as it was perfect.

Footsteps came along the path and then disappeared as they moved onto the grass.

My heart hammered in my chest like a runaway steam train.

I turned slowly and my breath caught in my throat.

It was Bella.

She was subdued and dressed in a uniform, her hair pulled into a tight bun at the nape of her neck. There was no makeup on her face, but she was still the loveliest thing I'd ever seen.

She looked younger, almost childlike.

Vulnerable.

Abandoned.

"Edward!" Her face broke into a smile of pure happiness at the sight of me.

She rushed to me and threw her arms around my neck. "You came!"

"I said I would," I replied, my nose buried in her softly fragranced neck.

Bella pressed her face into my chest, her hold on me fierce, her emotions laid bare.

I lifted her face up to mine. Her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears.

"Shhh, Bella, I'm here," I whispered as I leaned down and kissed her cheek right beside her soft lips.

I was dying to kiss her properly, but I had to keep up the pretense that we were only brother and sister.

"I've come to take you away," I told her. "I have a plan."

"Where would we go?" She asked her voice low with excitement and fear. "They would find us."

"Come with me and let me worry about the rest."

"Now? What about school and the sisters? They will be watching us."

"Just walk away with me now, my car is in the lot. Trust me."

I pulled her with me into a walk, conscious of Mrs. Cope watching us through the window as curious as any small town busybody would be.

I deliberately walked slowly, tucking Bella's arm through mine as we ambled along the edge of the lawn, pretending to admire the rose bushes and abundance of wildflowers.

I felt high on Bella's very presence; she was here with me, and nothing else mattered to me now.

Her fingers caressed my arm through my sleeve, sending tingles through my entire body.

"Edward, I've missed you." She whispered, as though she were confessing to murder instead of saying such sweet words. "The last few days have been dreadful without you. I've...I've never said that to anyone before ..." she stammered, uncertain like never before.

I smiled at her, pulling her closer to my side as I spoke. "I've been beside myself, Bella, I've missed you too."

She laughed a low sultry sound. "We're a fine pair, aren't we? So much for the game we started playing."

"It served its purpose, didn't it?" I whispered into the shell of her ear, inhaling her sweet scent as I did so. "It made us grow closer and now..."

"We're...what?" She asked, "What are we exactly?"

I laughed. "We are whatever we wish to be. We don't have to label "us" just yet."

Mrs Cope moved away from the window, clearly satisfied that we were going to behave.

Not wasting a moment, I moved quickly, pulling Bella with me towards the parking lot.

We moved fast and got to my car in record time.

We pulled out of the school driveway within moments, and I put my foot down as Bella fastened her seatbelt across her body.

"Oh my God, Edward, I can't believe we just did that!" She laughed, throwing her head back on the seat.

I grinned at her, my eyes watching the rearview mirror for any signs that someone was on to us.

"I stole you, Ms. Swan, you've been kidnapped." I declared, boldly reaching out and placing a hand on her leg, just above her knee.

Bella smiled across at me, her full lips stretched wide into a grin of pure happiness. "Thank you for not forgetting me." She said softly, placing her hand over mine.

I turned my attention to driving, "I could never forget you, Bella. Now you're free."

"Where are we going to go?" She asked at last.

"We are going somewhere they'll never think to look for us," I replied.

Bella didn't answer, her fingers stroking mine. "I don't care where I am as long as I'm with you." She said at last, with a shyness that was uncharacteristic.

"You're mine," I said without thinking, staking my claim and letting her know how I truly felt.

Bell leaned over and pressed her lips to my ear. "You're mine too, Edward."

I tried to keep my attention on the road as the red-hot girl I loved kissed my ear, my body reacting instantly.

Fuck.

I wanted to belong to this strange, electrifying girl.

If my plan worked, our parents wouldn't find us until Bella turned eighteen.

She settled back into her seat, her hand finding its way onto my thigh right beside my straining cock.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as she released her hair from its severe hairstyle, it tumbled around her face and shoulders in bewitching abandon.

Now she looked more like the Bella I'd come to know.

"We're going back to our island, Bella," I told her.

"Really?" She asked, excitement plain in her voice. "Oh my God, Edward, that's perfect!"

"They'll never look for us there," I said.

"When do we leave?"

"Tonight. I have a plane waiting for us."

I felt Bella's lips press onto my cheek right beside my ear.

"Thank you, Edward."

I wasn't sure that what I was doing was right; all I knew was that I had to rescue Bella at all cost.

She was relying on me, and I didn't want to let her down.

Authors note; thoughts?


	16. Chapter 16

Authors note; beta'd by Fran, mistake remaining really mine!

.

.

.

The island was perfection.

After our mad dash to the airport and the flight, which had been plagued by turbulence and our own uncertainty, we were exhausted and on edge when we arrived back at our family home. There was no one there to welcome us, the servants having been let go for the months our family was meant to be gone. I used my stolen key to let us in through the kitchen door.

The calming rhythm of the ocean soothed us as we stood facing the glass patio doors, both lost in thought, our meager belongings in the luggage at our feet.

I wasn't certain that what I'd done was the right thing; I only knew that I wanted Bella more than I'd ever wanted anything in my life. The consequences of our actions would undoubtedly come back to bite us.

Our parents would surely find us, eventually.

Bella's father was a rich and powerful man who would be fuming at our duplicity.

Although I'd taken every precaution I could think of to avoid detection, I wasn't sure if it was enough.

I had even withdrawn cash to pay for our tickets.

They wouldn't publicize this, I was sure.

With the election so close this was the type of scandal they would avoid at all cost.

My mother would be supportive of her new husband, and they would remain outwardly calm while working furiously below the surface to bring us back where we were supposed to be.

For now, we were safe.

Without a word, I turned to Bella and lifted her face to mine in a kiss filled with desperation and need. She responded immediately, wrapping her arms around my neck and returning my kiss with a hungry heat, which made my stomach tighten and my heart gallop like a runaway horse.

"Need you." She whispered against my mouth, her tongue tracing my lower lip slowly, deliberately. "Now, Edward, please."

I devoured her mouth in answer, my tongue diving deeply into her sweetness.

She was a form of heroin and I her eager addict.

She tasted of heaven and hell, sweet fire, poison and eternal damnation.

She moaned at my ardor, pulling me closer still, in the silence of the darkened room.

The only sound was so our breathing, rapid, eager, sloppy.

We had no need to hide now, so I lifted her and fell with her onto the sofa.

Her thighs cradled me as we fell, tangled together in addictive passion.

Bella still wore her uniform.

I touched her breasts through the stiff white cotton of her shirt, her softness beset by achingly hard nipples straining against the fabric, begging for me to taste them.

I cupped her breasts, my thumbs flicking back and forth over her flesh causing her to arch into me with a cry, her hips working against my hardness which lay between her thighs.

Her slender legs entrapped me, holding me prisoner as I thrust myself against her warmth.

Our lips parted as I tugged at her shirt, pulling it from her shoulders. She watched me watching her, ever the bold woman, never shy **or** hesitant when we were like this.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Bella," I told her, my voice hoarse with need.

She smiled at me slowly, her eyes searching mine. "I hope you always think I'm worth it."

"Worth what? You're worth everything to me." I told her fervently.

"I hope that you always think I'm worth what you've had to do to rescue me - our parents won't forgive us for this..." she whispered, tracing my face with her fingertips.

"I'll never regret you, us, this thing between us...whatever it is. It's the best thing to ever happen to me." I promised her.

Bella smiled at me sadly. "Me too."

She rolled her hips slowly as she watched my face, the juncture of her thighs rubbing against my straining flesh. I groaned and held her gaze as she pushed me onto my back and straddled me.

Half naked, with only her bunched up school skirt on, she looked like a naughty school girl, wanton hair framing a face of unforgettable beauty.

I stared in awe as she lowered herself until her face was level with my cock.

She parted my trousers and allowed my length to tease her lower lip.

Slowly, eyes on me the entire time, she leaned in and took me between her lips.

I tensed and gasped as her heated mouth closed around me.

"Fuck." I groaned. "Bella..."

She sucked on me, taking me deeply into her mouth; it felt incredible, like heaven.

Other women had done this to me before, but it had never felt like this.

There were no barriers between us, no shyness, no hesitation.

We were free to be ourselves, and it was perfect.

Apart we were broken and damaged, but together we were whole.

Bella watched me lose my cool, her wide eyes taking in every one of my shudders and moans.

At last, I lifted her up onto me, my fingers finding her secret, heated places.

Slippery wetness coated my hand as I delved into her depths loving the way her plump lips formed an endearing 'O' and her eyes slid shut in ecstasy.

She felt like nirvana wrapped around my fingers.

Without thought, I cupped her buttocks and lifted her onto my shaft, impaling her on my body.

Warmth enveloped me, pleasure coursing through our veins.

Our mouths met, her lips tasted of me, and I fucking loved it.

Her hands tugged on my hair as mine guided her movements, still holding her ass.

Her muscles tightened around me, gloriously fluttering as she peaked, her whimpering cries filling my mouth.

I felt myself explode inside her, every nerve ending alive like never before.

I forgot everything when I was with Bella.

It was just us

.

.

.

We slept where we lay, naked and entangled, the tropical air warming our sweat-slicked skin. It was hours later when my cell phone disturbed our peace.

The insistent vibrations waking us.

We stared at the phone, its flashing screen blinking at us repeatedly.

Slowly, I reached for it, and my heart dropped when I saw Bella's father's number on the screen.

He knew I had taken her, of course.

The question was; would they realize where we had gone.

Or would they not see us hiding literally right under their noses?

Bella stroked my back, her nails scraping my skin lightly as I replaced the cell phone without ever having answered it.

I lay down and pulled her back into my arms, cradling her to my chest.

"It was Father, wasn't it." She said, not asking.

I nodded, idly playing with her long hair.

"What will we do?" She asked at last.

"We'll wait until we re found, then we will hide again until you're a legal adult," I told her.

"Why are you doing this for me?" She rose up on her elbow, watching my face. "I'm not worth it."

"You're worth so much, Bella; you're worth everything to me." I couldn't lie.

She sighed and leaned down to kiss me. "I think I love you, Edward."

"Think?" I teased. "Or know?"

She smiled. "I love you, Edward." She amended, softly, shyly.

I captured her face with both hands, sealing her lips to mine. "I love you too, Bella."

.

.

.

We lived in a glass bubble, each day idyllic. We lived as we wanted, laughing, loving and playing in the golden sand and crystal blue waves. Isolated as we now were, we grew closer, until I wasn't sure where I ended, and she began.

We ignored the endless calls on our cell phones and text messages filled with idle threats.

We effectively disappeared.

And it felt so good.

We forgot our pasts and lived only for the moment, dwelling only on each other.

I was happier than I'd ever been and I fancied, so was Bella.

We lived on the money I'd withdrawn from my savings account the night I'd left home to fetch her. It was enough for us, living as we were. We didn't use the electricity or the water in the house, always careful to avoid detection. A caravan park close to us availed us of a bathroom. We bought food at the markets and strolled through the small streets of the local towns. No one gave us a second glance. Tourists were common on this island.

Weeks passed, and we were lulled into a false sense of security.

We felt as though we would never be found.

We were safe.

.

.

Authors note; thoughts?


	17. Chapter 17

Authors note; beta'd by Frannie ❤ mistakes remaining are all mine because I often add pieces after I get it back.

.

.

.

Bella lay prone beneath me; her luscious hair twisted together into a thick rope which hung over one shoulder. My hands rhythmically kneaded her flesh, enjoying the way her soft sighs had turned to whimpers a few seconds before.

We were naked, lounging across the huge bed in the spare room, the one we had claimed as ours. We were exploring each other the way we had for the past two weeks, thoroughly and intimately.

We never seemed to grow tired of each other; each time we touched brought us a heat that hadn t dimmed in the slightest. Our love grew each day, healing all the past hurts and making us whole again.

I leaned in and pressed my lips to her lower back, kissing and licking her soft, sweetly scented flesh with slow hunger.

The crash of the rough ocean was background noise as I slid on top of Bella, spreading her legs with my own.

"Edward!" She chastised me with a lack of conviction. "I thought you were going to rub my back!"

"I am," I replied, kissing the side of her neck, just below her hairline. "I didn't say which part of me I'd use!"

Silent laughter shook her body beneath mine as she arched backwards into me.

"You don't play fair," She whispered, her face turning towards mine.

"I learned from the best." I declared, boldly thrusting against her succulent ass, my hardness sliding between her buttocks.

I was so engrossed in what I was doing to Bella that I never paid attention to the rasping sound of the door being pulled open across the carpet, even though I heard it.

"Oh my God!" A familiar voice said breaking the spell Bella and I had woven over each other.

It sounded like my mother.

I looked up and froze, my entire body ridged.

It was her - and Bella's father, standing in abject, mortified shock, just inside the door.

I jumped up and searched for my shorts, which were lying on the floor and pulled them on as fast as humanly possible.

Bella rolled over and finally saw what I'd seen. She gasped and pulled the sheet over her nakedness, her face expressionless.

We had been caught.

But how the fuck had they found us?

I stared at them, and they stared at us, their shock giving way to anger right before my eyes.

"How did you find us?" I asked, incredulous.

My mother sniffed in disdain. "Did you ever think to get rid of your phones?"

"But they re untraceable." I said warily a sinking feeling in my gut.

Mother laughed, without true humor. "They are untraceable for other people, but we re the ones who bought you those phones, Edward."

My shoulders slumped in defeat. I'd ignored the most obvious way for them to find us.

Bella's father stared at her, his gaze angry and intimidating.

"I should have known." He spat, "You will never learn, and you will never change!"

Bella didn't even flinch at his venomous words. She sat there, blank and seemingly uncaring.

What had he done to her to make her react this way?

It was as if the girl I'd been with minutes before was gone.

"Bella!" He demanded, striding across the room towards the rumpled bed, "Answer me!"

She lifted her wide eyes up to his face and shrugged. "What would you like me to say, Father?"

He clenched his fists as if he were restraining himself from hitting her. "Apologise! Say something! We've just caught you in bed with your brother, have you nothing to say?"

"He isn't my brother!" She hissed at last. "Edward is my boyfriend."

My mother shuddered at those words, and she spoke for the first time."My son with never be anything to you other than a stepbrother. Look at you! As if you could be worthy to be my son's girlfriend!"

Bella rose from the bed, wrapping the sheet around her toga style, her eyes snapping deadly fire. "I am only what HE has made me!" She spat at my mother, pointing to her father. "I am not what he says I am! I always believed him - I actually believed him, until now, until Edward. He blamed me for who my mother was! Who blames their own child for things that are not their fault?"

I watched Bella, my heart hammering in my chest as I realized just how profound our relationship had been for her too.

My Bella.

So strong and yet so weak.

Manipulative and yet vulnerable.

She was the princess of contradictions -no, she was the queen.

And like a queen she faced our parents bravely, naked except for a sheet, her long, tangled hair like a cloak, her beauty bemusing.

"He said I was just like her and that I was a sinner because men liked me. It was my fault for leading them on. I was born bad, he told me, and I believed him. Until I met Edward, and I...I fell in love with him." Her voice was soft and almost gentle as she said my name and my heart squeezed tightly in my chest.

Fuck, I loved this girl with everything I had.

My mother snorted, "Love? What could you possibly know about love? You're both children."

"We might be young, mother, but we know what love is." I broke in going to stand beside Bella.

"Bella, you can't...do this...it's wrong, can't you see that? This is your mother's influence..."

Bella lifted her chin defiantly, her eyes icy. "Momma was a wonderful woman, filled with love and hugs and warmth. She taught me what it was to love and be loved. I am proud to resemble her, I am not ashamed anymore! It's you who should be ashamed, father, to corrupt your own child. To make her believe she was evil and dirty. In fact, I refuse to call you father anymore. I will be eighteen soon, I want nothing more to do with you!"

Bella's father looked pained, his shoulders slumping almost at once, weighed down by guilt.

My mother looked pleased by Bella's declaration.

"Edward..." she began, reaching for me. Darling..."

"No, Mother," I told her with finality. "I'm going to be with Bella whether you approve or not.""

Mother sighed, exasperated. "What about school? Where will you live?"

"We will finish school, and we will find somewhere to live. We will make this work, somehow."

I took Bella's hand and our fingers intertwined. She returned the squeeze, her stance still battle ready.

"What do we do now, Charles?" My mother asked.

He shrugged, "We leave them to make their own mistakes."

"We just leave them? Like this?" Mother gestured to our nakedness.

Bella's father shook his head and went to leave, "It seems as if this has been going on for a while now, it would be pointless to stop it. Come, Rene. Let's go home."

Mother went to follow her husband, before turning to us. "There will be no scandal, but don't think either of you are welcome in our house again. Because you're not. Our home isn't your home any longer." Her eyes rested on me for a second before she turned to leave with barely a thought.

Apparently, I'd been disowned.

We both had.

"Oh, and I want you both gone from this property by the end of the week." Bella's father said as he stood in the doorway. "It's isn't seemly for you two to be cavorting in a place that belongs to me. I can't afford that type of publicity with the elections almost upon us. That's the other way we found you - locals reported you were here."

I swallowed hard and nodded.

Somehow, we would find a way to be together and a place to call our own.

Since they hadn't mentioned our trust funds, I presumed that we still had them.

It would be more than enough to support us and help us get an apartment.

Bella turned to me as the door clicked shut and wrapped her arms around me.

I hugged her back.

Bella was still all that mattered to me.

Authors note; from the get-go I wanted to write a simple story with a fairly simple conclusion. One more chapter to go! Thoughts are always welcome.


	18. Chapter 18

Authors Note; beta'd by my dearest friend Frannie 😘 all remaining errors are mine.

.

.

.

We found a loft apartment in a decent part of the city. It was quite large with wide windows overlooking the bay below. It was the first time either of us had ever been alone with no parental support or guidance at all. We made mistakes, forgot to pay bills a few times and bought a car on its last leg because we didn t know better. We learned quickly though, returning the car and picking another from a reputable seller.

After a few months, we actually found our feet and jobs, too.

Bella worked part-time at a hardware store, and I worked at the same used car lot where I'd bought our keeper car. We kept what was left of our trust funds for a rainy day and lived off our paychecks.

Finally, Bella turned eighteen, and we were home free, with the threat of me being arrested for having sex with a minor behind me.

Our parents never contacted us, and we were both determined to live without them.

We heard that Bella's father had won the election, making up some far-fetched story about our whereabouts.

They clearly didn't care about us.

And we were okay with that because we had each other.

We still couldn't keep our hands off each other; every inch of our apartment had been christened with our passionate lovemaking.

I fucked Bella whenever I could.

Sometimes she was the aggressor, but mostly it was me.

I could never get enough of her sweetly scented flesh and velvet curves.

I knew every mannerism she possessed, and every inch of her body and I loved everything about her.

She was still my Queen, my love - my everything.

She told me that she loved me frequently.

And she showed me in more ways than I could count, every single day, just how much she loved me and how grateful she was for my presence in her life.

We were doing okay.

.

.

.

Finally, we graduated, and we were free to go to the university we'd been accepted to. We had both chosen the one closest to our home, so we didn't have to move.

It was going to be Christmas in two days, when I found Bella crying. It was a normal day, a chilly Saturday morning with snow and ice thick on the ground.

I awoke to find an empty bed, the sheets beside me still filled with a lingering warmth.

I found her sitting by the window in her pajamas, hair a tangled mess.

Her face was turned away from me, so at first, I didn't see her tears.

I sat beside Bella and smoothed her hair away from the tender skin of her neck.

"Come back to bed." I pleaded in a teasing whisper.

Silence.

It wasn't like her to ignore me. I peered around her shoulder and froze at the sight that greeted me.

Bella's face was wet with tears, and her eyes were red and swollen.

She made no attempt to hide nor did she wipe at the wetness.

"Bella?" I asked, pulling her into my arms. "What's wrong baby?"

A silent sob wracked her slender body against mine.

I kissed her forehead and sighed. My heart was hammering in my chest; I was scared; I'd never seen Bella like this.

"Please tell me what's wrong?" I begged softly, slowly rocking her in my arms.

"It's Christmas." She replied at last, as if that explained everything.

I stayed silent, hoping she'd continue.

A shuddering sigh escaped her as she suddenly curled tightly into my embrace.

"I hate this time of year." She whimpered. "It's never perfect the way I want it to be."

"But this year it's just us, Bella. We can make it perfect." I reminded her, burying my nose in her fragrant hair.

She paused for a moment, as if in thought.

"Maybe we can." She allowed. "But Edward, I'll always remember..."

"What?" I prod, curious and desperate to understand what's upset her so much just days before Christmas.

We had exactly what we wanted now, what could she want enough to cry over?

Bella refused to meet my eyes, her face still turned towards the frosted window.

"My whole life I've wanted nothing more than my father's love and I've never had it." She said, her voice hollow and dead. "As a child, every Christmas I'd ask Jesus and Santa for a miracle. I'd ask them for my dad to suddenly love me and want me...but it never happened and now it never will. Most days I don't care, but at this time of year I can't help but remember - everything I'd rather forget."

My heart ached for her; my proud princess with the broken heart.

Her father was an asshole for treating her so badly. I had to know why.

"I'm sorry Bella," I said, pressing another kiss to her cheek, my arms still wrapped around her tightly. "What did he treat you so badly? How could he?"

"I was five, I think, when I first realized he didn't love me. Mother was gone, and I loved him, but he never loved me back. When I was ten, a friend of his came to visit. I was a well-developed girl at twelve years old, almost a woman already. Father's friend came on to me, and I tried to run away, but he was too strong. He tried to kiss me, but I bit him. Father came in then and caught his friend molesting me. I was so happy and relieved to see him! But he slapped me on the face in front of his friend and sent me to my room. He blamed me, and not his friend. I was born bad he told me later, it was in my blood. I was evil, and I tempted men, just like my mother..." a sob escaped, and fresh tears carved new pathways down already wet cheeks.

I was stunned.

But I held my girl tighter, as she cried out her hurt against my chest.

She had nearly been raped, and he, her own father had blamed his child his only daughter for what happened!

Unbelievable.

Despicable.

No wonder Bella was who she was.

I lifted her face to mine and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Bella, it wasn't your fault, you know that right?" I asked after a few minutes.

She nodded slowly. "I do now. But back then, I believed him. I cried for a very long time after that day, and then I gave up trying to be good...I just acted the way he expected me to. It was easier on my heart."

"Everything's is different now. You have me." I told her.

Bella smiled, her slender fingers dancing through my too long hair. "You fucked me up, Edward." She whispered. "You changed my whole life with a smile and your love...it made me **believe there was** hope for me."

I grinned at her words.

"You fucked me up too," I said. "I became addicted to you...until I saw no one else."

Bella wiped at her eyes and cheeks and pulled away from me slightly.

"I have another confession." She whispered, and my heart froze with dread.

I stayed silent watching her with rapt attention.

She swallowed hard and licked her dry lips. "I...I didn't mean to fall in love with you, you really were just a game to me - in the beginning."

I released the breath I held in relief.

I'd already known that...

I kissed her again, deeply.

"I knew that," I said against her mouth.

"...and I enjoyed controlling you...I still do."

I laughed and lifted her onto my body, until she was straddling my lap.

"I fucking love it when you control me, Bella," I said. "It's my second favorite thing."

She took the bait with a wide grin. "What your first favorite thing?"

"Having my wicked way with you!" I declared kissing my way down her neck.

Bella giggled as I nosed her sweet flesh, "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too Princess," I replied.

Authors note; there will be one more future- take chapter posted when I can. All thoughts and comments welcome 😊

.

.

.


End file.
